1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a detachable structure, and more particularly to the detachable keyboard structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laptop computers typically include a flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) screen, a main unit containing the electrical components (e.g., microprocessor, RAM, ROM, floppy disk and hard disk drives, I/O support circuitry), and a keyboard utilized to interact with the laptop computer. Conventionally, the keyboard is fixed to the computing unit by means of a latching system or fasteners (e.g., screws, bolts). The computer housing design is limited due to the fixed keyboard position, since the keyboard must be physically located in front of the LCD screen. In addition, a fixed keyboard does not allow the user to adjust the position of the keyboard with respect to the LCD screen. When the desk the laptop computer sits on is at an unsuitable height, it is uncomfortable for the user to operate the laptop computer. In such circumstances, another keyboard is used to hook up with the computer system to meet the user's requirements; however, it takes up space on the desk, and is often not convenient for the user.
To meet the requirements of different users, wireless technology and detachable keyboard structures have recently been incorporated into laptop computers. The keyboard can be attached to and detached from the computer's main body and communicate with the computer by way of wireless. Typically, the completely detachable keyboard communicates with the computer via infrared signals. Accordingly, the relative positions of the keyboard and LCD screen can be arranged and adjusted to suit the user, thereby providing a more ergonomically usable laptop computer.
The design of detachable keyboard structures has a few key points that need to be considered, such as efficiency of keyboard assembly and disassembly, the aesthetic profile of the laptop computer, and whether the keyboard attaches securely to the main body of the computer. However, a laptop computer with such a well-structured detachable keyboard is not commercially available. For example, a keyboard with an easily assembled and disassembled structure typically requires a more complicated design, and also has a larger footprint. Correspondingly, the keyboard with a more complicated design may have an aesthetically unpopular computer profile. In some laptop computer designs, the keyboards are removable from the computers by means of a damping system, wherein the damping system is usually stored in the center of the computer main body. The damping system is used to eject the removable keyboard from the main body of the computer. But a damping system may cause the keyboard to shake lightly up and down after the keyboard is reattached to the main body.
Thus, there is a need to develop a keyboard structure with a simple, yet more effective design for detaching from and attaching to the laptop computer, while also being able to firmly secure the keyboard to the computer main body after assembly.